Wreckage
by Asami Grace
Summary: He lost her once when he broke her heart. He lost her again when she was fated to marry a monster. When fate brings Ursa into his life again, Piandao will sacrifice almost anything to keep her from leaving him forever. Ursa x Piandao AU. FCP Approved!


**Wreckage**

 _The dial tone clicked, and she was left in an agonizing silence. His words painfully rang in her ears. There was no way she could sleep with this unsettled._

 _She slammed the phone onto the table and stormed away. Her blue jacket grazed the front door as she slammed it behind her. She was greeted by a soft breeze, and her eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness encasing her._

 _At first, she thought her overwhelming desire to see him had made her hallucinate. But the dread that washed over her when she saw his face was all too real. The car slowed to a stop, and the headlights flickered off. He once filled her with such joy, but now, he was colder than the night itself. Even though he'd come with the sole purpose of being with her, she felt utterly alone. Each memory of a time they'd laughed together was a stab to the heart. She was afraid they'd never create a beautiful memory together again._

 _Starting tonight._

* * *

Wine glasses tinkle as glamorous celebrities saunter around the ballroom. The laughter and conversation are scarcely louder than the Beethoven playing overhead. Waiters in freshly-pressed tuxedos wander onto the dance floor then back to the buffet table, food trays in hand. The warm glow of crystal chandeliers complete the sophisticated atmosphere.

Piandao balances a metal platter on his palm and offers croissants to the guests. Usually the servers are beneath the socialites' radars, but a few young actresses eagerly take rolls from his tray and bubble about his mysterious eyes and captivating smile. Piandao can't pretend he doesn't know they're talking about him. He thrives on the attention. Being the object of these conversations are almost as good as being a star himself, even if no one knows his name. In fact, he'd rather no one knows his name.

Which is why when he lowers his platter to some particularly attractive girls by the buffet table and one gasps, "Piandao?!" he wants to fling the tray and run. But after a single glance at this woman's elegant poise, he freezes. It can't really be her.

"Ursa," Piandao says breathlessly, and even though a million things want to tumble out of his mouth, all he could manage was, "I should've known you'd be here."

Ursa was shocked that after ten years, she recognized this man. Granted, his confident stature wasn't easy to forget, but she was under the impression that she'd never see him again… especially not serving at a Hollywood ball. She masked her surprise and brought a champagne glass to her rosy lips. She took in his sharp blazer and black bow tie, and her mouth tugged at a smirk as she tutted, "I don't believe my eyes. You can't _really_ be dressed in a tuxedo."

"I'm full of surprises, I guess."

Ursa chuckled, and the other girls wandered off as the two continued talking.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Busy. This is the first event I've been to in ages because of my contract, but Ozai wanted me here." A flawless smile spread onto her face, and she smoothed her gown. "I made an exception, of course."

He ignored her casual remark about Ozai. "You haven't changed at all."

"And you can make that assumption after talking to me for less than five minutes, can you?" she mused with raised eyebrows, tossing her wavy hair over her shoulder.

"You'd be surprised."

"I'm only surprised that you haven't leapt to talk about _you_. I could never get a word in."

"Yeah, I think I'll tell the future Fire Lady about my dull life," he said, rolling his eyes. "You clearly haven't spoken to me in years."

"You of all people know how to make life exciting." She gave him a knowing look. Even after less than five minutes, she vividly remembered those nights they'd stay up for hours having wonderful conversations about everything and nothing. "We should catch up," she told him.

He flashed a dazzling smile. "Lucky for you, my shift is done."

"You're lying." She returned his grin with one of her own.

 _Wouldn't be the first time_ , he thought. But he held eye contact a moment before slipping his platter beneath an identical plate that was full of food. A familiar disapproving expression crossed her face, but he waved it away. "Stop worrying."

"You'll get fired, you rascal," she warned, placing her wine on the table. And before Piandao could protest, she took his hand and led him onto the dance floor. She clasped her hands behind his neck, sending pleasing chills down his spine. He naturally placed his hands at her waist and felt her fingers quickly undoing the bowtie around his neck.

"Unbutton your jacket," she said, discreetly slipping the tie into his front pocket.

"Uh, why?"

* * *

" _Just do it."_

 _"I can't," she cried. "I care about you too much."_

" _But I'm sitting here, making you cry! I hate how I've been treating you. Everyone sees that I'm hurting you, and I_ hate _it. I've been trying to change, but I can't. I'm doing this for your own happiness."_

 _Warm tears spilled down her cheeks uncontrollably, and her breath grew shallow. She could hardly bring herself to look at him to whisper, "You're breaking my heart."_

 _"You broke mine when you said that you didn't think it would last past graduation. What's the point of prolonging this if it was going to end anyway?!"_

" _We can fix this."_

 _"It's too late. I came here so you could break up with me."_

* * *

"There, now you look like you belong here."

Even though Piandao knew that no matter how long this woman played with his hair, fixed his clothes, or pretended he was a fellow celebrity, he'd _never_ belong there, he replied, "If you say so."

"I do say so."

"You know what I say?" he asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"You must've forgotten that I'm a terrible dancer because I've almost killed myself three times trying not to step on your feet."

Ursa laughed, and as they swayed to the music amidst other happy couples, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Piandao's hand moved to her lower back, and her head slowly leaned into his chest. She smelled his cologne that never failed to hypnotize her. The butterflies in her stomach went wild. She could hear his steady heartbeat, and she felt completely safe in his arms.

"I'd kill to hear one of your stories," she said, feeling him run his fingers through her hair. "Wherever we were, whatever we did, you were always making me laugh."

"I've missed those days more than you can begin to imagine."

"That means the world to me, coming from you," she said smoothly.

He frowned, and his stomach twisted. "I'm just sorry I couldn't have told you sooner. I'm sorry for a lot of things, and I know saying it now doesn't begin to make up for half of them, but – "

Her mind went back to that night, then back to the months that followed, full of awkward encounters and passively aggressive exchanges.

Piandao's stiff shoulders relaxed. As he held her so close, it all seemed so _possible_. They could live the life they'd wanted.

* * *

 _"Do. It. I'm begging you."_

 _"You don't understand. You're not even trying to understand!"_

 _"I want you to be happy. Just. Do. It."_

 _She'd tried to fight, but there was no use. Every second that passed made him more agitated, and she couldn't stand losing. She stared straight at him, though she could hardly see through her stinging tears. "_ Fine. _I'm breaking up with you."_

 _The moment the words left her mouth, she felt lost._

" _Where do we even go from here?" she whispered._

 _Neither of them really knew._

* * *

"Ursa, is that you?"

Piandao felt Ursa's head lift and her arms release him. He looked at the man who'd asked the question. His styled dark hair and sharp black jacket only added to his undeniably charming presence.

"Oh, Ozai!" Ursa was almost shaking with embarrassment, but Ozai flashed her a suave grin that made her considerably less jittery.

The good-looking actor glanced at Piandao, as if just noticing him, and said, "My apologies, I don't believe we've met. My name is Ozai." He stuck out his hand, which Piandao stiffly shook, but didn't wait for a returned introduction. "Ursa, there are some people who would _love_ to meet you."

Ozai moved toward Ursa, but before he could reach her, Piandao placed a hand protectively on her waist. A fleeting look of shock crossed Ozai's face, but this quickly passed. His gaze never left Piandao as a wry, confident smile spread across his lips and he said to Ursa, "Well, find me when you're done." Then with a curt nod, the future Fire Lord gave Piandao one last look-over then left as briskly as he'd arrived.

* * *

 _She remembered hugging him. He smelled so good, it was like fate taunting her because she wasn't allowed to have him. He was the last thing she had to hold onto, the last thing that reminded her that she was still a living, breathing person._

 _"You'll be fine," he said._

 _"Drive safely," she had told him just as she did whenever he left her._

* * *

"I don't like him," Piandao said once Ozai was out of earshot.

He watched Ursa stare as the devilishly handsome future Fire Lord conversed with a group of older gentlemen. She looked so obligated to join, but she was just as bound to this moment as Piandao. She made the split-second decision to turn back and snap, "You don't like a lot of people."

"Yeah, but there's something about that guy I _really_ don't like."

"Don't act like this is the first time I've heard that come out of your mouth."

"Okay, I won't act like it." Piandao crossed his arms. "I don't appreciate you playing with me like this. I said I was sorry _meant_ it," he said coolly. "The old Ursa would have acknowledged that, even if she didn't accept the apology."

Ursa felt her heart pounding angrily in her chest, but she was fairly certain it was because she was still embarrassed. She hadn't meant for it to go this far. "The _old_ Ursa? You're delusional – "

"Yeah, maybe I am a little," he shot back. "Maybe I was crazy and thought I could fix my mistakes. Maybe I thought we could go back to being – "

His voice caught in his throat, and he took in her expectant, still a bit angry, expression. His wide brown eyes stared back, but he felt his insides crumbling like paper. His gaze met the red carpet below.

"Maybe we could go back to being friends," he mumbled. "At least friends."

"Piandao…"

"I realize now how much you've done for me and how much I never deserved you."

"Please, that's not true." Ursa placed her hands firmly on his tense shoulders.

"I've lied to you more times than I care to count. All I want now is to tell you the truth."

They stood unmoving, their faces scarcely inches apart. Her breath smelled of sweet alcohol, and it took every ounce of discipline to fight his overwhelming desire to kiss her.

"I always knew you'd do tremendous things, Ursa, and I wish I could say I was there for you when you did." His voice cracked, and he hated himself for it. But he took her hands, and in the most sincere voice she'd ever heard, he said, "But I _can_ say this. You will be a part of me forever. Even though we hadn't spoken in years before tonight, I haven't stopped caring about you for a second. And I never will. Regardless of how long it's been, you can come to me, and I'll be there with open arms. And you will always have a special place in my heart. Always."

Piandao couldn't pretend he didn't see her lips trembling. He _hated_ making her cry – he'd done so too many times – but he was beyond glad to see that the words he'd wanted to say years ago still meant something.

He gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. After looking at her one last time, he retreated. He took the bowtie from his pocket and tied it around his neck again. When he finally walked out the front doors, he didn't turn back.

"Drive safely," Ursa whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'll be fine."

They could both move on now. Piandao to whatever the world threw at him, and Ursa to Oai and her new luxurious life. And no matter how much Piandao tried to forget how much he wanted make her happy, how often he'd lie awake at night thinking about her, how much he loved her… He knew he didn't belong there.

* * *

 _The breeze ruffled her hair and chilled her tear-stained cheeks. Her fingers pressed against the doorway as she gazed upon her gloomy, empty yard. His car had been parked there only minutes ago. Her heart had sunk to the pit of her stomach, and she bit her lip to keep from crying again._

 _Piandao was really gone._

 _And there was nothing her memories could do to bring him back._

* * *

 **This is my second story written for Sun Daughter's FCP Fiesta Contest. She's a** _ **hilarious**_ **writer who gives great advice about fanfiction and writing in general! Totally worth checking out her a:tla parody Summer's Day :)**

 **I've always really liked Ursa and Piandao – it just made sense to me. I hope that I can write another oneshot that ends happier for this couple in the future. Let me know what you thought of this story – I reply to all reviews!**


End file.
